


Like Mother, Like Son

by Life_From_The_Ashes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Light Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_From_The_Ashes/pseuds/Life_From_The_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what Gilmore's life may have been like before the stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Gilmore has been a favourite character of mine since the beginning. This is just a little character study. Hope you enjoy :)

Shaun Gilmore watched his mother have her heart broken every time they crossed paths with his father. His father loved Elaina Gilmore, but he loved his wife more. And time after time Elaina would let him break her heart to be with his wife and other children. A part of Shaun hated his father.

 

He was the one who heard his mother cry herself to sleep every time he left.

 

He was the one who would work to bring the smile back to her face.

 

He was the one who knew his mother was worth more than she was given credit.

 

Shaun Gilmore loved his mother more than anything in the world. She raised him, loved him, and treasured him over everything. Even when times were tough Shaun never went hungry, while he knew his mother intentionally took less. Elaina Gilmore was the best mother in the world in her son’s eyes.

 

\--Like Mother, Like Son--

 

“Sweetling, can you promise me something?” Elaina asked after his father left again.

 

“Anything Mom.” Twelve-year-old Shaun said, smiling up at her.

 

She smiled softly, “Promise me you won’t fall in love like I did.”

 

Shaun furrowed his brows slightly, “What do you mean?”

 

She knelt down slightly and looked into her son’s eyes, “Promise me you won’t fall for the same kind of person that I did. Promise me you won’t fall in love with someone who can’t choose, fully at least.” Tears formed in Elaina’s eyes, “You are so much like me, please don’t be the same when it comes to love.”

 

He quickly wrapped his mother up in his arms, whispering in her ear, “Don’t worry mom, I promise. I don’t think I ever want to fall in love anyway.” A part of him felt that that wasn’t the answer she was looking for.

 

\--Like Mother, Like Son--

 

Gilmore’s Glorious Goods was a traveling storefront owned by Elaina Gilmore and by the time Shaun was fourteen he knew how to help. Shaun found as he grew that he was naturally charismatic, a trait he got from his mother. He was able to talk people into buying things without them even seeming to realize it. The pair was an unstoppable force, often selling all of their goods before heading to the next city.

 

On the road Elaina would train Shaun in the ways of magic. She taught him the art of enchanting and potion making; how to embed magic into everyday items. Even some basic battle magic so that he could protect himself.

 

In cites he trained himself in the art of communication. Talking his way into deals he never thought possible before. He felt a rush as he honed his skills, knowing that this was the life for him He dreamed of having his own store in a large city, like Emon, and creating his own merchandise. He dreamed in sponsoring adventurers who would share his brand around the world.

 

When Shaun told his mother of his dream Elaina smiled, “If anyone one can do it you can, Sweetling.”

 

“Mom,” Shaun hesitated, “is there any way I can go to school once I’m of age?”

 

“Oh Shaun.” Elaina ruffled her son’s hair, much to his dismay, “I’ll make it work. By the time you’re of age I’ll have enough for you to go to school in Buckwick*.”

 

Staring at his mother in shock Shaun barely got out, “But they have the best business school in all of Tal’Dorei!”

 

Laughing Elaina pinched his cheek, “Only the best for my son.” Stretching slightly she joked, “I guess we better get to work now that we have a goal in mind. Good thing we have about four years to make it happen.”

 

Laughing Shaun followed his mother, ready to get started.

 

\--Like Mother, Like Son--

 

As the years went by Shaun learned how important it was to present himself. “Always present your best, even when you’re dying on the inside.” Elaina told him when he asked how she smiled when she felt so sick.

 

He began trying out a new image in each city, trying to find his own look. Elaina chuckled to herself as she watched her son’s antics. Short hair, beard, clean-shaven, long hair, different colours of clothing and more; he discovered a different look each time. In the end Shaun found himself adopting the same colours of his mother, purple and gold. He grew out his hair and tied it in a simple ponytail, clean-shaven face. By the time he was sixteen Shaun Gilmore had grown into a handsome young businessman.

 

It was at this time when Shaun’s father made another appearance.

 

Shaun and Elaina were just finishing up for the night when a voice called out, “Elaina.”

 

Elaina turned and smiled despite herself. “Devon.”

 

Shaun watched as his father and mother kissed. Watched as they flirted and how his mother blushed and smiled brightly as the pair talked. He watched his father pull away and say he needs to get back home. He watches his mother smile and nod until he’s left only to watch her collapse in on herself.

 

She smiles at Shaun, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “I’m going to head to bed early I think. You’ll be fine on your own Sweetling?” He knows she’ll stay if he asked, but he shakes his head.

 

“Alright mom, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

As Elaina goes into her tent, Shaun heads in the direction he saw his father leave. Something in Shaun feels broken. He’s tired of seeing his mother fall apart because of this man.

 

He catches up just as his father is walking towards the door of a house. Without thinking he sends a bolt of lightning that strikes right in front of his face.

 

“You stay away from her you selfish bastard!” he finds himself shouting as his father turns around, eyes wide. Shaun sees the recognition enter his father’s eyes.

 

“Shaun right?” His father asks smiling sadly, “My son? Elaina’s son?”

 

Shaun growls and feels the arcane magic surround him in bolts of electricity that dart around him, eyes blue with energy. “Tell me you’ll leave her alone. Promise me.” His voice sounded deeper than usual, more powerful.

 

He laughs to himself, “I can’t leave her anymore than she can leave me.”

 

Pushing his hand forward with a yell another bolt hits the wall beside his head. “Do one decent thing in your life. Stop being a selfish bastard and let her go.” He begins to rise into the air, “You don’t see her afterwards, and you don’t know how much you hurt her.”

 

Before he can respond a voice calls out, “What is he talking about Dad?” The door opened to reveal a boy slightly younger than Shaun is looking between the two with confusion. As Shaun feels the magic leave him, a woman appears as well. She looks Shaun up and down and he frowns looking away.

 

“You’re Elaina’s son aren’t you?” her soft voice reaches his ears. She’s looking at him sadly; Shaun detects a hint of regret in her eyes.

 

“You knew my mother?” It barely comes out as a choked sob, but manages to reach her ears.

 

“We were best friends before…” She looks at her husband, “Before we met him, that is.” Shaun lets his shoulders drop the rage has left him. There was no desire to destroy this family. As he turned he felt a hand grab his robe and he stopped in place, looking back to see the young boy.

 

“Why do you look like me?” Closer up the boy looked about ten, Shaun could see similarities between them.

 

Shaun mumbled, “You could say we’re _family_ ” the word family was spat out like a curse, but the boy didn’t seem to notice.

 

“My name’s Jarrett.” The boy looked at him seriously, “Why don’t I know you if you’re family?”

 

Shaun felt himself smile slightly despite himself; he bent down and ruffled Jarrett’s hair. “Your father and I don’t get along.” Shaun pinched his cheek as Jarrett begins to frown. “None of that. How bout this,” He reaches into his robe and brings out two thin books. “With these books we can write to each other okay?”

 

Jarrett looks up at Shaun with big eyes as he’s handed the book, “Really?”

 

“Of course.” Shaun leans in and whispers in his ear, “I made these myself so you be careful yes?”

 

“Yes!” Jarrett cheers and Shaun catches Jarrett’s mother smiling. As Jarrett turns to leave he stops and looks back, “You didn’t tell me your name.”

 

“Shaun,” he tells the boy, “Shaun Gilmore.”

 

As he looks up he catches his father’s eyes for the last time.

 

\--Like Mother, Like Son--

 

When Shaun turns eighteen his mother, true to her word, gives him the money he needs to get into school.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright without me?” Shaun asks. Elaina has been getting sick recently, he was worried about what could happen while away at school.

 

“None of that now.” Elaina smiles at her son who has long since gotten taller than her. “You go make me proud.”

 

Shaun thrives in school. With as much experience he has Shaun finds himself flying through courses. He’s not sure when it starts, but the people around him start calling him Gilmore, leaving only his mother and Jarrett who call him Shaun.

 

This is also where Shaun starts to learn the art of flirting. He dances the dance with a few throughout the years, but he never lets anyone close enough to hurt him. He makes connections and at the very young age of twenty-one, Shaun Gilmore graduates from the academy.

 

Elaina is there, weaker than she once was due to lingering illnesses, but she beams at her son. For two years they travel together again saving up money for Shaun to open up his own shop.

 

As sick as she was, Elaina’s death comes as a surprise. In the middle of the day, while traveling to the next city, she simply collapsed.

 

Shaun sobbed as he held his mother in his arms as the life left her. There was nothing he could do; they were miles away from anyone. “Mom.”

 

“Don’t cry Sweetling.” Elaina smiles up at her son, “You’ve made me so proud Shaun.”

 

“I can’t do this on my own.”

 

“You can do it. You’re my son, you will be glorious.” She laughs lightly, coughing up a bit of blood.

 

Shaun laughs brokenly, “You are the best mother in the world.”

 

“Only because I had you to inspire me.” She cupped his cheek and smiled one last time as the light began to leave her eyes. “I’ll be watching over you. I love you Shaun.”

 

“I love you too Mom.”

 

Elaina’s body falls limp and Shaun feels his world collapse around him.

 

\--Like Mother, Like Son--

 

Gilmore works with an acquaintance from school over the next six years. Slowly he saves up to open a store of his own in the capital of Tal’Dorei, Emon.

 

He names the shop Gilmore’s Glorious Goods after the store his mother had. Gilmore fills the first small shop with enchanted items, potions, and books. Business is slow at first, but Gilmore utilizes his skills to bring in customers. As more and more people come to buy his goods Gilmore finds his business growing.

 

He buys a larger storefront in the Abadar's Prominade district, enhanced with magic to expand it further. He drapes it in deep purple and blue fabrics and uses enchanted beaded curtains as doors. The building definitely stands out and shows Gilmore’s particular flare.

 

Gilmore hires a few assistants, the first of which was a young half-elven woman named Cherlie. Cherlie is a bit stiff, but she plays along with Gilmore’s games and he finds her trusting her more than the others. He also hires some young arcanists to help with the enchanting. An older woman even asks if she can sell herbs within the shop. His reputation grows and grows and business booms. This was what Gilmore was born to do.

 

Gilmore’s world is shaken by a group of adventurers that enter the city, discovering his shop after saving the royal family. They come in, an interesting bunch of travelers. The half-elven male in the group approaches first and begins a dance with Gilmore.

 

“How would you like to be sponsored by Gilmore’s Glorious Goods?”

 

Gilmore finds himself feeling young again as he flirts with Vax’Ildan. Before he realizes it, he’s fallen for the rouge.

 

It’s hard being in love with an adventurer Gilmore finds. Months where he hears nothing before they appear again. They’re always smiling and ready to buy his entire stock, with a discount of course. He grows fond of all of them; even Vex’Ahlia who always needs to haggle, but Vax has a special part in his heart.

 

Hearing of their adventures makes him fear it even more whenever they leave, but they always come back. When Vax comes and apologizes for not spreading word about his store Gilmore wants to tell him that that was never the reason he wanted to sponsor them. He holds back and comforts Vax, glad that at least he’s the one the rogue goes to when he needs someone to talk to.

 

It truly breaks his heart when Vax tells him that he’s in love with someone else, someone who doesn’t love him back at that. But Gilmore smiles through the pain, even when it’s made harder by the kiss. He’s thankful that Vax had the decency to tell him; at least he didn’t fall in love with someone like his father.

 

When the dragons attack Gilmore feels pain he hadn’t felt in a long time. First grabbing the children and Saldea he finds himself looking for Vox Machina. In the process he finds two other members of the council and reliable Cherlie.

 

In a final desperate attempt Gilmore heads to the dragon. He finds bodies and ends up torn apart in the process. He makes his way back towards his emergency bunker moments before the darkness takes him. In his last moments he hears Cherlie’s worried voice.

 

Pain is what he feels first. Opening his eyes he sees a blur of colours, he then feels someone smoothing back his hair. Leaning back Gilmore sees Vax’s worried face and he can’t stop the smile that graces his face. He thinks back to his mother and send an apology to her, ‘ _I’m sorry mom, I couldn’t keep my promise after all._ ’ He understands his mother better now, and knows he’s fallen for the same curse.

 

“Bad day huh?”

 

Gilmore laughs bitterly to himself, thinking of the pain he watched his mother go through that he now knows he’ll go through as well.

 

“You know I think I’ve had worse.”


End file.
